


High Hopes

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Endgame Shmendgame [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: The Avengers are still trying to pick up the pieces of their shattered world one year after the Second Snap that returned everyone to the universe. Sam and Bucky are struggling to step into their new roles in the team, Wanda is grieving, and the world is depending on them to rise above their troubles. Amidst this turmoil, several new developments change everything.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Endgame Shmendgame [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don’t need another multi-chapter WIP, but this idea wouldn’t let me go. So here’s another Endgame fix-it. I’ve tried to incorporate some details that we know or suspect about WandaVision, but I’m not too concerned about writing what will actually happen in the show, just what appeals to me and makes sense.

Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes

  * Panic! At The Disco



_The Garden, several weeks post Thanos’s Snap_

Vision could not sense the world in the same way as he had when he had been embodied. Bound to the Mind Stone, as his consciousness was, he could only feel the connection between himself and the stone and the other stones connected in the Gauntlet.

One advantage of this condition was that he had far fewer distractions. Vision still worried about Wanda’s fate, but his need to know whether she survived Thanos’s Snap felt less pressing. He was able to study the vast network of information contained within the Mind Stone, what made it up, what its true powers and limitations were.

Thanos did not appear able to recognize him. Vision was grateful for this because he had no doubt that the Titan would seek to destroy him if he knew. So Vision watched him, metaphorically speaking. While he could not see Thanos or his surroundings, he could feel Thanos’s mind, particularly when his attention rested on the Stones.

A disturbing plan was growing in his mind. Thanos planned to destroy the Stones utterly, so that no one could ever stand against him. Vision could not allow that to happen. He immediately set to work on influencing Thanos. His will was knotted and overpowering, so convinced of his own righteousness that it was very difficult to slip in any suggestion to the contrary.

But Thanos’s great strength was also his downfall. Vision used his concern that someone would undo his work against him. He gradually sent a slight thread of suggestion to Thanos’s mind. The first few attempts were failures. Thanos was closed off to any idea that countered his own. But Vision continued his efforts. What else did he have to do after all?

After several weeks, Thanos’s doubts about his plans to destroy the Stones began to mature. Thanos sat for long hours thinking of alternatives. Every time his mind turned toward the possibility of keeping the Stones, Vision encouraged him. Thanos eventually made up his mind.

He used the Gauntlet one more time, a tremendous burst of energy going forth. All the Stones flew toward a different sector of the universe. Vision was grateful that he at least could not feel the bitter cold of space, even though he was not immune from the metaphorical cold of loneliness.

There was nothing near him, only the pure vacuum of space. Vision settled in for a long wait, reaching out to the Mind Stone to study its many layers of mysteries.


End file.
